


Lawrence with a S/O with Autophagia

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Autophagia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Cannibalism, Self-Harm, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "you posted something about Lawrence with a cannibal it makes me wonder how he feels about an s/o with autophagia!"Autophagia: Autophagia occurs when one is compelled to inflict pain upon oneself by biting and/or devouring portions of one's body. It is sometimes seen with schizophrenia, psychosis and Lesch–Nyhan syndrome. The majority of individuals affected by this disorder will often feel a sense of tension or arousal before committing the act, and then experience pleasure, gratification or relief at the time of committing the act. Once the act has been completed, the individual may or may not feel regret, self-reproach, or guilt.





	Lawrence with a S/O with Autophagia

Trying to hide your autophagia from your boyfriend is easier said than done.  It’s not something you’re proud of either. It’s a compulsion. One that’s hard to deny, and in the moment a compulsion that feels so so good. 

 

It’s something you can’t hide forever. Eventually Lawrence sees the scars, the bite marks, the ripped skin, eventually he tastes the crimson on your lips. 

 

He’s...concerned. First he thinks it’s something someone else has done to you, and then when you begrudgingly reveal the truth he’s curious. Still concerned, but curious. 

 

He doesn’t want you to hurt yourself. His main fear is that you may accidentally quite literally bite off more than you can chew, and cause some ultimate permanent damage. 

 

The two of you come to a compromise. Whenever you feel the compulsive, undeniable need to eat yourself, to rip open whatever portion of your flesh you can find, you call Lawrence. He’ll watch you. You think after so long of doing this that he’s also come to like it, not that you’d ever express this to him, not that you’d ever ask. But he watches you, makes sure you don’t hurt yourself too much, makes sure to bandage you up afterwards.

 

It’s become a lot more enjoyable now that it’s another aspect of your relationship. Especially now that you know after you get your fill you’ll be pampered by your loving boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
